More Action, Please
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Los gemidos de placer provenientes de la provocativa boca de Edward incitan al Coronel Mustang ¿Será posible que el joven Alquimista pueda complacerlo con su tentadora compañía?... Una reverenda estupidez, si me lo preguntan... RoyxEd
1. Capítulo 1

**More Action, Please.**

**Summary: **Los gemidos de placer provenientes de la provocativa boca de Edward incitan al Coronel Mustang¿Será posible que el joven Alquimista pueda complacerlo con su tentadora compañía?... Una reverenda estupidez, si me lo preguntan... RoyxEd

**Disclaimers: **Hagane-no Renkinjutsushi (Full Metal Alchemist), NO me pertenece, es propiedad de la genialidad de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix y respectivos autores. NO los uso con fines de lucro, etc, etc

**Dedicator: **Para esas preciosidades de alumnas que tengo, las cuales me apoyan en todos los proyectos y, naturalmente, éste fue impulsado por ellas... Chibi-san, Mia Shindou y Chihiro-san.

**Advertencias: **El siguiente fan fiction contiene relaciones Yaoi (hombre/hombre) y un par de eventos algo subidos de tono, si no te agrada la idea, recomiendo que salgas y leas alguna otra cosa... YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS, no se quejen después.

* * *

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby._ (Elvis Presley)

* * *

Aún los escuchaba. Le llenaba de rabia toda es situación.

Los armoniosos, claros y fuertes gemidos de Edward. Y no habían sido obra de él, Roy Mustang.

La situación en la que se encontraba, desde otro punto de vista, era patética. Seguramente en algún futuro le parecería así, pero estaba en el aquí y ahora. Y ahora estaba furioso y muy muy celoso!

Tenía que recordar lo que sucedió, analizarlo, tal vez con mucha suerte, hubiera sido su imaginación.

Aquel día había salido bastante tarde del trabajo y para colmo tenía que dar un estúpido aviso a algún alquimista que se hospedaba en los cuartos militares, todo por firmar un papel que no debía haber firmado por error, tuvo que tramitarlo de nuevo y para eso necesitaba la firma de el alquimista implicado, también había olvidado encargárselo a algún subordinado y ahora tenía que ir el mismo a última hora, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Pero si recordaba, no todo había estado tan mal. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Full Metal había llegado a dar su informe. Y no había estado nada mal. Duró en la oficina unos veinte minutos, tenía que controlarse, ya que había hecho unos gastos excesivos e innecesarios a juicio de algunos, debía arreglárselas con el Coronel, así que intentó comportarse con amabilidad y tranquilidad. Mustang estaba enterado de todo esto, así que triplicó su dosis de sarcasmo y alusiones a la estatura de Edward. Aquello había sido bastante divertido.

No, no había estado todo mal en el día. Adoraba molestar a ese rubio. Le alegraba la vida.

Llegó a los cuartos militares, quizás Edward estaría ahí también. Caminó hasta la dirección indicada. Llegó con el molesto alquimista, explicó y consiguió la firma. Planeaba retirarse del lugar, entonces la curiosidad le invadió. No, no tenía tiempo para ociosidades, debía ir a descansar, mañana sería otro largo día. Y ahora para colmo debía de regresar a la odiosa oficina. Resopló indignado. Lo peor era que no había llevado un condenado coche.

Pensaba que el aire húmedo de la noche veraniega le vendría bien. Y ahora comenzaban a caer ligeras gotitas de lluvia.

Detestaba la lluvia, tal vez por que le hacía sentir algo débil, el agua le evitaba usar su alquimia... Tonterías... él era un hombre fuerte, sólo que le desagradaba la idea de mojarse.

Llegó a las oficinas de Central y pasó por los lúgubres pasillos necesarios para llegar a su oficina. Todo el edificio estaba desierto, resultaba algo tétrico. Entró a la oficina y puso todo lo necesario en orden, recogió sus cosas y salió. Caminó despacio, se había calmado.

Pensó en Edward, eso le levantó mucho el ánimo.

Lo torturaría por todos los favores que le debía. Hasta que no soportara, se desesperara, se resignara y le dijera que no le importaba lo que hiciera, hasta entonces accedería a sus nuevas peticiones. Era bastante cruel si lo pensaba, jugar con esos hermanos y chantajearlos con su crimen, el cual tenían que recordar diario con solo ver sus cuerpos... Ahora que los pensaba, era bastante cruel.

Le agradaba mucho la sonrisa de Edward, aún más que su expresión desesperada y de enfado. Esos preciosos ojos dorados brillando adornados con esa encantadora sonrisa que duplicaban la belleza del Alquimista de Acero. Era bastante lindo.

Agitó su cabeza en señal de negación. ¡Qué demonios acababa de pensar!... NO! Esos pensamientos eran... raros... Tenía que dormir, si... Eso era!

Edward era sólo un subordinado más, uno manipulado calculadoramente y por eso uno importante... Y no era importante por alguna otra razón! Ni siquiera por que le agradaba su presencia y le alegraba el día... eso era... parte de la diversión!

¿Qué demonios le había picado ese día?

No terminó de despejarse de su confusión cuando escucho la clara y reconocible voz de Edward.

.-" Shhhhhh!... Al, aquí no nos descubrirán, no hay nadie"-

.-"Pero, Nii-san, no es apropiado... ¿Podemos ir a los dormitorios militares?"- escuchaba algo distanciada la voz de Alphonse.- " Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí"-

Se acercó a las oficinas más cercanas, de ahí venía todo el murmullo.

.-"Por favor, Al, sólo un poco... aquí... me vengo enterando de unas cosas desagradables... hagámoslo rápido!"- las voz del hermano mayor era de súplica... los negros pensamientos de Mustang le hicieron acercarse más y estar dispuesto a escucharlo todo... ¡El morbo es grande!

.-" Nii-san... ¿no puedes esperar un poco?... Y si nos escucharan... quizás nos malinterpretarían"- el hermano menor se escuchaba bastante nervioso.

.-"Vamos!... Dudo que ellos no hayan hecho esto... todos necesitamos desestresarnos... y yo lo necesito ¡AH-O-RA!"- se escuchó un tremendo desorden en la oficina, muchos gritos de Edward, intentos de negación de Alphonse.

Roy Mustang estaba confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?... Acaso... Edward... y... Alphonse...¿eran incestuosos?... Comenzó a ahogarse en su intento de toser y contenerlo... No tenía gran cosa en contra de eso... pero Alphonse era aún una armadura.

Una mueca indescriptible se le dibujó en el rostro. Pero aún más quiso escuchar el alboroto, se acercó y guardó silencio.

.-"De acuerdo, Nii-san... sólo una vez... y rápido... lo terminaremos en los cuartos... quítate lo necesario"- accedió algo dudoso Alphonse.

.- "Prometo que sólo será uno"- contestó Edward.

Se escuchó el suave susurro de las ropas cayendo al suelo, alguien acomodándose... unos segundos de silencio... y el inconfundible ruido de la piel siendo frotada.

.-"Mmmmmmh!... Al..."- comenzó a suspirar-"... sólo... mmmmmmh!... Ahhhh!... Sólo tú sabes hacerlo"-

La suave voz tan armoniosa y complacida de Full Metal era simplemente angelical... un sueño.

Pero no se debía omitir el detalle de que Roy Mustang era algo... ¿celoso?... ¿avaricioso?... ¿posesivo?... Todo eso de lo que estaba siendo testigo le llenaba de rabia. Pensaba que él era capaz de sacarle del triple de rápido esos gemidos y suspiros a Edward... Tenía que probarlo... pero se sentía impotente.

No podía entrar, interrumpir y hacerle esa clase de cosas...

.-"Oh!... Al... más rápido..."- Ed se estremeció y soltó un sonoro gemido.-" Siiiii!... Así"-

Escuchó por otros minutos los gemidos de Edward hasta que ya no lo soportó y caminó a paso rápido hasta salir.

Ed lanzó un ultimó gemido y recupero su respiración.

" Sabes, Al... nadie sabe dar los masajes como tú..."-

* * *

A Roy Mustang no le importó la lluvia y salió con el tremendo aguacero que se soltaba... 

Llegó a su amplio departamento y azotó la puerta. Caminó lleno de rabia hasta su cuarto, se desprendió de las botas y el pantalón militar; aunque estaba muy mojado solo terminó que quitarse la chaqueta y se desabotonó la camisa blanca, se tiró a la cama...

Pensó en lo que acababa de suceder.

Su mente comenzó a imaginar un millón de cosas. Primero aceptó estar celoso de Alphonse. Después aceptó que eso implicaba que quería algo con Edward y eso significaba que lo deseaba.

Cerró los ojos y miró esa imagen... Edward y él...

Comenzó a caer en la ensoñación ...

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para despejarse. Comenzó a desprenderse del resto desu ropa poco a poco y prendió la llave. Entró al tibio chorro. Intento pensar en todo menos en Ed... pensar en esas citas que tenía, el personal femenino... imaginarlo con minifalda... hermosa imagen... pero definitivamente no suficiente para borrar a Edward en una cama...con él... y gimiendo como lo había escuchado.

No... no podía... lo lamentaba... que fácil había caído... que rápido había caído...

Se recargó en la pared y bajó poco a poco su mano hasta su cadera... mentalmente quería evitarlo, pero corporalmente lo necesitaba... rodeó su miembro con su mano y comenzó a autoestimularse... y mientras tanto pensaba en Edward... mordió su labio.

Esa si que era una perversión muy enferma... pero no tenía el tiempo para conseguir una chica... necesitaba desahogarse ahora...

.-"Edward..."- gemía quedamente...

Entonces sintió que alguien también entraba al baño, abrió los ojos y lo miró...¡Maldición! Debía verse tan patético así... auto complacerse y susurrar el nombre de alguien y que ese alguien te sorprenda así...

.-"¡Full Metal, yo...!"- pero fue silenciado por Ed quien le colocó un dedo índice en lo labios. El joven estaba cubierto con una pequeña toalla sostenida en su cintura y con el cabello suelto y húmedo. Le miraba con lujuria. Mustang aún no podía digerir esa imagen...

.-" Dígame, Coronel... ¿No le encantaría que todo lo que desea se haga realidad?"- le sonrió lascivamente

Eso debía ser el cielo... pero demonios¿qué rayos pasaba?... Además ni siquiera podía pensar en fantasías... ¿Cómo rayos Edward...

Mustang se estremeció y soltó un suspiro... Full Metal se había incado y había comenzado a estimular su miembro... con la lengua... lo cual se sentía taaan bien. Comenzó a olvidar todo lo que le cruzaba la mente y solo le llenaba el hecho de que Edward sabía mover esa lengua...

Después se dirigió a la punta y comenzó a probarla con suavidad, con lentitud, despacio, torturándole. Mustang contenía sus gemidos en suspiros y se mordía el labio. Aquello era tan excitante. Ed comenzó a bajar con paciencia y con las manos estimulaba lo que aún no probaba. Roy echó la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a gemir. Colocó sus manos en el cabello de Full Metal y comenzó a jalarla con cuidado, pidiéndole más potencia. Volvió la vista hacia Ed. Realmente él haciéndole eso era una imagen tan erótica. Entonces sintió que las atenciones de Edward de aceleraban y con ellas las tremendas descargas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo. Esa lengua que se movía tan bien, esa cálida y húmeda boca que le rodeaba febrilmente, esas manos que sabían donde tocar para intensificar el placer, esa imagen...

No lo pudo soportar y sintió un mareo, vio luces de colores, una última oleada de placer, soltó un gemido de satisfacción y terminó. Edward tuvo que tragar un poco y ser salpicado con la esencia de Roy. Levantó el rostro y lamió sus labios con suavidad para limpiarse. Eso se veía tan sexy...

Mustang se deslizó por la pared del baño para sentarse y sintió el agua bajar de la regadera, ni siquiera notó toda el agua que se gastó... Edward le sonrió y cerró sus ojos, acercó su rostro para besarle...

.-"¡RAYOS, ROY, ESE SUEÑO SEGURO DEBIÓ SER FENOMENAL!"- Mustang se despertó sobresaltado y su retina tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sentía completamente mareado.

Giró su vista hacía el intruso. Era Maes Hughes. Nunca debió darle las llaves.

Entonces sintió un líquido caliente en su estómago.

UN MALDITO SUEÑO HÚMEDO!...

* * *

Privet! 

Si, que cosa tan rara han leído!

Lo lamento, me insistieron demasiado!

Como sea agradezco totalmente que lo hayan leído!

Se supone que es un fic compuesto por algunos otros capítulo, pero bueno, todo depende del recibimiento del público!

Gracias por leer!

Reviews Onegai! n.n

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"Soy avaricioso pero no estúpido"_


	2. Capítulo 2

**More Action, Please **

**Capítulo 2.**

**Summary: **Los gemidos de placer provenientes de la provocativa boca de Edward incitan al Coronel Mustang¿Será posible que el joven Alquimista pueda complacerlo con su tentadora compañía?... Una reverenda estupidez, si me lo preguntan... RoyxEd

**Disclaimers: **Hagane-no Renkinjutsushi (Full Metal Alchemist), NO me pertenece, es propiedad de la genialidad de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix y respectivos autores. NO los uso con fines de lucro, etc, etc

**Advertencias: **El siguiente fan fiction contiene relaciones Yaoi (hombre/hombre) y un par de eventos algo subidos de tono, si no te agrada la idea, recomiendo que salgas y leas alguna otra cosa... YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS, no se quejen después.

**Dedicator:** Para Mia Shindou Kun! Mia-chan, te extrañaré cuando te vayas ;(... Como tú me los dedicas, aqui te dedico éste, gracias por tu eterna amistad!

* * *

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine _

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

(Madonna-Like a Virgin)

* * *

.-" ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Hughes?"- reaccionó Roy Mustang y trató de ocultar un poco la sustancia de que estaba salpicado su abdomen. Su mejor amigo sonrió. 

.-"Pues vine a despertarle, Coronel... no contaba con éste incidente"- Mustang suspiró y luego sonrió. Se levantó y notó que no había entrado a las sábanas y que solo estaba en bóxers con la camisa desabotonada... así que había quedado dormido cuando intentó despejarse de sus pensamientos. Todo el asunto del baño había sido obra de su mente. Resopló algo frustrado. Maes soltó una suave risa.

.-"Tranquilo, Roy, es algo que le pasa a cualquiera"- le animó –"El problema es la razón... ¿Roy?..."- comenzó a intuir con esa mirada que brillaba y voz de complicidad.- "Sabes... te diré algo que juro no saldrá de aquí... hace rato gemías el nombre de Edward-kun"- la respuesta fue automática. Mustang se puso rojo por unos segundos y luego bajó a sonrojo, se puso nervioso e intentó sonar irritado.

.-"¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TE HA OCURRIDO ESO, MAES HUGHES!"- Su mejor amigo sólo aumentó la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

.-" Vamos, Roy... no veo problema con eso... es un joven enérgico y se puede notar cuanto puede llegar a amar con solo verlos a él y a su hermano"- sólo recibió un mirada llena de confusión de Mustang, tenía justificación, acababa solamente de soñar con él y Maes ya se apresuraba a pensar en el amor. Hughes lo notó y volvió a soltar la risa .-" Lo lamento, Roy, pero eres mi mejor amigo y sólo pienso en lo mejor para ti"- se puso de pie y entró al baño, Mustang notó que prendía la llave del agua caliente.

.-"Maes, pareces mi madre"- realmente su amigo era el ser mas sobre protector.

.-"Bueno, tengo que admitir que debo procurar que llegues de pie a mi boda... no cambiaré de padrino"-

Roy Mustang sabía que la persona en la que más podía confíar era en Hughes. No debía preocuparse, él sabría guardar su secreto, pero... le asustaba el hecho de que comenzara a proponerse que él y Edward estuvieran juntos, él nunca fallaba, lo probaba día a día con aquella promesa de hacer algún día a Roy Fuhrer.

.-"Por cierto, he decidido hacer una despedida de soltero... e invitaré a Edward"-

A eso se refería...

* * *

.-"No tienes por que preocuparte, Al, puedo jurarte que nadie escuchó lo del masaje anoche"- calmaba a su nervioso hermano. 

.-"Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo, nii-san"- negó el menor.

.-"Vamos, Al, si hubiera sucedido... solo era un masaje... ¿qué mas da?"-

.-"¡Buenos días, Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun!"- saludó el Teniente Coronel Hughes.

Automáticamente ambos hermanos se quedaron helados. ¡No ahora! No querían escuchar un reconocido discurso sobre el Teniente y su futura boda.

.-"Teniente... ¿Qué tal?"- saludó fingidamente el mayor.

.-" ¿Pues ya los he invitado a mi boda?"- ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron más fingidamente, Hughes los había invitado unas diez veces con lujo de discurso incluido.

.-" Si, Teniente... ¿sabe? Tenemos trabajo, nos vemos"-

.-"Un momento, Edward, tú y yo tenemos que hablar"- retuvo el Teniente con voz seria.

Ambos hermanos se miraron llenos de confusión e inesperadamente Maes tomó a Edward y lo arrastró por todo el pasillo. Alphonse solo pudo mirar lleno de sorpresa como se llevaban a su hermano.

* * *

.-" Ed, hay noticias de la Piedra Filosofal"- Maes había llevado a Ed a una oficina y fue al grano, miró la cara esperanzada de Edward y le interrumpió cuando éste habló. .-"Pero yo no las tengo... se de alguien que sabe"- 

.-" ¿Alguien? Y es posible saber quien….".-

.-"Es posible y aún mejor, yo se como sacárselas limpiamente"-

.-"¿De verdad, Teniente?"-

.-" Oh! Claro, Edward…. Pero…. ¿Estás dispuesto a TODO?"

.-"Lo que sea por devolverle a Al su cuerpo..."-

* * *

Faltaba una semana para la boda del Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes. Ahora tenía que firmar un montón de formas y leerlas todas. Toda la semana pasada se le había ido rápido, intentó olvidar ese sueño que tuvo saliendo diario con lindas mujeres, pero el pensamiento de Edward le invadía. 

¿Qué le sucedía, por supuesto que aquel sueño húmedo estaba lejano de ser el primero, había tenido los suficientes para un hombre de su edad, pero ese había sido demasiado peculiar. Nunca había soñado de esa forma con... un hombre... además Full Metal era muy joven.

No, eso no era bueno, debía olvidarlo... pero no podía negar que el Alquimista de Acero era bastante atractivo, con ese delgado y pequeño cuerpo que lo engañaba, debajo de toda esa ropa negra había un perfecto y torneado cuerpo... con ese implante tan imponente...

.-" ¿Coronel?"- interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

.-" ¡Fu-Full Metal!"- no podía imaginar la expresión que traía en esos momentos, pero Ed pareció algo inmutado, Roy logró recobrar magistralmente la cordura en un par de segundos, su ego era mayor, no podía permitir que el mayor de los Elric sospechara que alucinaba por él. –" ¿Aún no te has ido de Central?"-.

.-"No, esperaré hasta la boda del Teniente Hughes"- sonrió Edward, comenzó a caminar a paso galante hasta el escritorio del Coronel, se recargó en éste y mantuvo esa sonrisa torcida que resultaba seductora par Mustang.- " ¿Puedo hablar con usted, Coronel?"- pidió con voz suave.

.-"Si, claro... claro, Full Metal"- intentaba mantener la cordura. Nunca nadie logró quitársela tan fácilmente. Armado solamente con una sonrisa y una voz suave.

.-"Sabe, Coronel he pensado sobre los gastos que he hecho"- se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio sin pedir permiso. Normalmente el Coronel le hubiera llamado la atención por eso, pero Mustang no parecía el mismo. Ante esa situación Edward sonreía discretamente satisfecho.

.-"¿Si, Full Metal?"- logró responder con algo de cordura.

.-"Pues verá..."- comenzó sutilmente. –"He hecho algunos gastos de más, pero..."- Roy soltó un suave gemido... ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Full Metal?... Comenzó a acariciarlo con la pierna por debajo de la mesa... ¿Qué sucedía¿Se había quedado dormido en el trabajo y de nuevo soñaba con Edward?... Ah, pero era que esa pierna le acariciaba taaan bien... por la sensación y el peso, seguro era la de carne...-"Confío en su absoluta bondad... Coronel... ¿usted podría?..."- ¿Como demonios era posible que Edward actuara como si nada estuviera pasando "ahí abajo"?... Su pierna dejó de acariciar la de Roy con movimientos inocentes y comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, al mismo tiempo que su pie subía, no sabía como demonios había logrado quitarse la bota y sentía el desnudo pie de Hagane-no subiendo peligrosamente... desde la rodilla, el muslo, la entrepierna... No pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa, Edward seguía comportándose inmutadamente...-" ¿Podría usted aceptar los recibos de mis gastos y aumentar el fondo de mis investigaciones?"- El desnudo pie de Full Metal había llegado ahí... Y "por arriba" Edward le miraba inocentemente... Comenzó a mover el pie deliciosamente...

.-" ¿Coronel ?"-

.-"Ah-Ah…¡SI, Full Metal, por supuesto!"- ¿Qué demonios acababa de salir de su boca? No, definitivamente Edward alteraba su conexión cuerpo-mente.

.-"¡Hola, hola!"- Maes Hughes irrumpió en la oficina, automáticamente las caricias de Edward pararon .-"Coronel Mustang, luce acalorado"- comentó Maes, Roy hizo una mueca de desagrado y Ed sonrió.

.-"¡Teniente!" saludó Edward poniéndose de pie con todo y bota puesta.-" Lo siento, pero yo me iba, el Coronel y yo terminamos de negociar"- sin siquiera voltear a ver a Roy, se retiró.

.-"¡Ed!"- le detuvo Hughes .-" No olvides que éste viernes es mi despedida de soltero"-

.-"Tranquilo, Teniente, nunca me perdería eso por nada del mundo"- y guiñó un ojo. Mustang nunca supo si era para él o para Maes, pero si supo que fue sospechoso.

* * *

La dichosa despedida de Maes era en su apartamento, de hecho era la última vez que se usaba. Al siguiente día era su anhelada boda, iría de Luna de Miel con su futura esposa e irían a vivir a la preciosa casa que le tenía como regalo y ahí podrían criar a unos tres o cuatro hijitos, eso era lo que siempre le decía su mejor amigo y Roy sólo sonreía al escuchar eso. 

.-" Eso es lo que tu necesitas, Roy, una buena pareja, un cálido hogar y si es posible dos pares de hijos"- Mustang no podía tomar eso en serio y solo rió.

.-" ¿Pareja, Hughes? Sabes que soy un hombre inestable"- .

.-" Entonces, debe existir alguien capaz de estabilizarte..."-.

.-"Aqui faltan mujeres"- interrumpió Roy, odiaba hablar de esas cosas...

.-" No es necesario"-

.-" Entonces no es una despedida de soltero es "Venir a la casa de Hughes a perder el tiempo" "- le dio la espalda a su amigo y se dirigió a la salida.

.-" ¿Tan rápido te vas, Roy?"- preguntó Hughes con algo de culpabilidad por sacar el tema que su mejor amigo odiaba.

.-"No, Maes, solo iré a tomar aire"- en verdad que no dejaría solo a su amigo, pero iría a estar un rato solo con su mente, además estaba lloviendo y no quería mojarse, odiaba esos días de verano en los que llovía casi diario.

Salió del apartamento y recorrió el edificio sin rumbo.

¿Ser feliz al lado de alguien más? Suspiró hondamente, él ya había escogido el rumbo de su vida. Seguir al frente solo, con los fieles escoltándole y las compañías femeninas casuales satisfaciéndolo momentáneamente, pero siempre solo y al frente.

Entonces comenzó a soñar despierto. Llegaba del trabajo a un cálido apartamento y alguien lo recibía, le daba un abrazo que lo podía revivir, le besaba con ternura y susurraba _"Te amo"_ como si eso fuera lo único que importara, nada más. Separaba un poco a su amante de él para poder contemplarle enteramente, retiraba un poco los mechones dorados para mirarle...

.-"¡Edward¿Pero qué…?"- interrumpieron bruscamente sus pensamientos, el joven alquimista corría, pero al chocar contrael Coronelambos cayeron al suelo, Full Metal estaba empapado por el aguacero que afuera caía... en lugar de pensar que Edward era algo baka, bien pudo transmutar una sombrilla con cualquier material... pensaba que un hermoso ángel mojado cayó del cielo a sus brazos...

.-" Co-coronel... yo, yo.. perdóneme"- Ed parecía agitado y sonrojado, quizás sus mejillas estaba hermosamente coloreadas de carmesí intenso por el esfuerzo, fuera lo que fuera a Mustang le parecía sumamente encantador y tentador...

Full Metal había caído sobre el Coronel, éste se sentó en el suelo para quedar junto a su joven subordinado, tomó su enguantada mano, el sonrojo del menor de los Elric subió un poco más si eso era posible...

.-"¡Ed, has venido!"-

.-"¡Teniente Hughes!"- Edward se levantó instantáneamente, lucía como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.

.-"¡Oh, Roy! Todos opinaron lo mismo que tú y han dicho que tengo que disfrutar mi última noche... Han pedido bailarinas... pero Edward¡que desgracia! Te has empapado todo, vamos arriba a secarte"-

.-"¡Maes, Full Metal aún es un niño¿Cómo esperas que él vea mujeres bailando exóticamente"- Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, bien pudo asesinarle con esos ojos.

.-" Coronel, para su información he venido a acompañar al Teniente y no ha excitarme viendo como una mujer mueve sus atributos para divertir a hombres como usted"- a Mustang se le clavó un cuchillo en su ego¿Edward pensaba así de él?. Maes levantó los hombros con indiferencia y se fue con Full Metal que no vio al Coronel de nuevo.

Mustang sólo resopló llenó de frustración, se puso de pie y regresó al apartamento de Hughes.

Al llegar a éste se dio cuenta que el número de invitados se había duplicado y todos eran compañeros del trabajo militar.

.-"¡Coronel Mustang!"- llamaron a coro..-" Venga, brindemos por el futuro de Hughes... aunque el Teniente Coronel no esté aquí"- todos traían un vaso con bebida alcohólica y le ofrecieron a Roy, éste localizó que su amigo Maes estaba con Edward quien se había secado con alquimia, la mirada de Full Metal chocó con la suya, el joven retiró su vista con desprecio, para Mustang fue un golpe bajo.

.-"¡Por la felicidad de Maes Hughes"- brindó Mustang y tomó del vaso de un solo trago.

* * *

Los excesos de esa noche habían sido muy buenos. Bebida excesiva, festejos sin fin, bailes exóticos, las bailarinas dispuestas a todo... Más del cincuenta por ciento de los hombres presentes estaban ebrios pero dispuestos a seguir los bailes de la mujeres... Mustang no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto así que se alejó de la multitud alborotada antes de caer en la borrachera total, aún estaba conciente pero no absolutamente... 

.-" ¿No quieres seguir con ellos, Roy?"- si no se equivocaba ese era Hughes, estaba detrás de toda la multitud y sobrio

.-" ¿Y tú, Maes?"- preguntó, Hughes negó.

.-" Tengo que estar en todos mis sentidos para la boda de mañana y tú también deberías, anda ve a sentarte Roy"- Mustang asintió con torpeza y fue a un sillón algo alejado del escándalo. Las mujeres le habían seducido quitándole la chaqueta militar y desabotonando toda su camisa blanca, tenía lápiz labial por todo el rostro y en el torso también, olía a alcohol y a perfume de mujer... un aroma interesante...

.-" Coronel..."- Edward le había ido a acompañar, pero estaba sin el abrigo rojo y sin su chaqueta negra, únicamente con esa playerasin mangas que dejaban ver sus bien torneados brazos y ese auto-mail tan imponente... además traía su rubio cabello suelto, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus hombros, se veía realmente bieeen. Mustang tragó saliva ¡Maldita sea, seguramente estaba soñando!

.-" Full Metal... ponte algo… verán tu implante..."- el menor solo rió divertido.

.-" Están demasiado entretenidos con las bailarinas, como usted hace rato"- pero su voz no sonó dolida, sonó divertida, se acercó al Coronel, entrelazó sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Mustang.- "Sabe Coronel..."- comenzó acariciando su pierna contra la de Roy.-" He querido probar su sabor desde hace tiempo..."- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Si, si, definitivamente había caído dormido en el sillón por los efectos del alcohol y de nuevo soñaba con Edward, porque él nunca le diría esas cosas...

Tomó el rostro de Edward y comenzó a besarlo... ese delicioso sabor... Full Metal pareció complacido y le respondió a ese beso con suma febrilidad. Roy danzaba contra sus labios de una manera exquisita, entonces comenzó a lamer los labios de Edward para pedirle paso, Full Metal accedió y abrió su boca para dar paso a la legua juguetona de Roy que lo exploraba todo de una manera única y placentera, terminaron aquel beso de forma agresiva por falta de oxígeno, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

Edward pareció sumamente complacido y se sentó en Roy, rodeando la cadera de Coronel con sus piernas. Sus hombrías tuvieron un contacto indirecto, ambos se estremecieron. Mustang volvió a atacar la boca de Edward que sabía a gloria.

¡Ah, no importaba, lo disfrutaría como nunca, después de todo era un sueño¿O no?

* * *

Privet! 

Hola gente linda! Muchísimas gracias por su buen recibimiento! n.n

¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde¿Lo dejé ahí...?... Ojalá no me maten n.nU

Disculpen de sobremanera la tardanza... esque he estado de vacaciones y contradictoriamente me la he pasado de aquí para allá y definitivamente la escuela es la que me inspira... u.u... además trabajo mejor bajo presión O.o... Espero poder actualizar pronto...

Espero que éste humilde fic siga siendo de su agrado! n.n

Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo!

Reviews Onegai!

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"El amor es la sabiduría de los locos y la locura de los sabios"_

* * *

**Actualizado**: Martes 1 de Agosto del 2006 00:29 a.m (Hora Central de México) 


	3. Capítulo 3

**More Action, Please **

**Capítulo 3.**

**Summary: **Edward Elric sabe que él mismo es la debilidad de Roy Mustang ¿Qué planes tiene para el Coronel cuando se entere que información crucial sobre la piedra está en sus manos?... Yaoi. Roy/Ed

**Disclaimers: **Hagane-no Renkinjutsushi (Full Metal Alchemist), NO me pertenece, es propiedad de la genialidad de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix y respectivos autores. NO los uso con fines de lucro, etc, etc

**ADVERTENCIAS: **El siguiente capítulo contiene relaciones Yaoi (hombre/hombre) En caso de que seas sumamente sensible a cualquiera de las anteriores NO lo leas. Ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow  
I'll let it go_

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you_

_**(Pointer Sisters- Im so excited)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward estaba sentado sobre él, con las piernas rodeándole la cadera y sus hombrías tocándose indirectamente, las iniciales y leves descargas de placer comenzaban a subir desde sus caderas bajas hacia todo el cuerpo.

Sentado en un sillón con un joven y dominante rubio encima que estaba besándole de una manera única. Las manos de Full Metal se habían metido dentro de su desabotonada camisa blanca, lo cual resultaba un contraste deleitante. La mano caliente de carne le recorría deliciosamente, frotando con pasión y premura; al mismo tiempo sentía el frío miembro de metal acariciarle, lanzando diferentes pero igualmente placenteras descargas de placer al mismo tiempo, haciendo de esas caricias una tortura deleitante.

Sus labios y su lengua sabían danzar de una manera exquisita, no le dejaba mucho tiempo para respirar. Edward acababa de dejar a un lado los jugueteos de lenguas y se posesionó únicamente de los carnosos y besables labios de Roy, con las lenguas encontrándose ocasionalmente y mordiéndose los labios por exceso de pasión. Full Metal terminó ese beso tan extendido y recargo su frente sobre la del Coronel, calmando sus alborotadas respiraciones.

El joven Alquimista cerraba sus ojos mientras su aliento chocaba con el de Roy que mantenía sus negros ojos entreabiertos. Semejante beso le había bajado algo la borrachera y estaba asimilando la situación.

Antes de ordenar todos sus pensamientos fue tirado con una habilidad impresionante al sillón, quedando acostado a lo largo de éste y con Edward sentado de nuevo sobre él con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera. El joven le miró con malicia y dirigió sus labios de nuevo hacia el rostro de Mustang, volvió a recargar su frente sobre la del mayor que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos como impulso, Roy sintió las tibia respiración de Ed sobre su rostro. Entonces sintió como el menor únicamente lamía sus labios, sin besarle, incitándole, recorriendo ese suave trayecto, hasta encontrarse con la húmeda lengua del Coronel, fue entonces cuando Full Metal se detuvo y comenzó a bajar con suma sensualidad. Bajó a la barbilla, la lamió con premura, sin tomarse mucho tiempo antes de llegar al sensible y salado cuello de Roy.

Simplemente con acercar su traviesa boca sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del mayor, el primer beso en esa zona causó un suspiro, un lengüetazo causó un escalofrío y un suspiro contenido, el primer chupetón causó la resignación total del Coronel y que sus manos comenzaron a tocar el delgado pero torneado cuerpo del rubio. Colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de Edward, bajando con una lentitud excitante, metió las manos dentro de la playera negra de Full Metal, volvió a repetir el camino pero ahora sus manos tocaban directamente la suave y ardiente piel del rubio, llegó a la zona de los levemente marcados músculos del pecho, usando sus pulgares para comenzar a estimular los sensibles pezones del menor, al mismo tiempo Full Metal mordió el cuello de Roy por sentir esa repentina caricia, ambos lanzaron un quedo gemido al unísono.

El mayor de los Elric sintió un salto en su abdomen. ¡Oh, maldita sea¿Roy se había excitado tanto ya?

Terminó de marcar el erógeno cuello del Coronel y levantó la vista, pudo jurar que su mirada fue de un total orgullo al observar las recientes marcas rojizas sobre esa piel tan sensible. Marcando su nuevo territorio, señalando que él había estado ahí.

Bajó hacia el oído de Roy y susurró con una voz cargada de lujuria.

.-" Coronel..."- respiraba entrecortadamente .-"... Solo quiero que entienda que esto no es personal"- aclaró y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

.-" La aclaración resulta estúpida... eso es obvio, Full Metal, esto solamente es lujuria"- al escuchar aquello, Ed sonrió y bajó al torso del mayor, bajó un poco la camisa blanca, dejando únicamente descubiertos los hombros de Roy. Dirigió su boca hacia la zona sensible de la clavícula y lamió un poco, fue bajando lentamente, llevando el camino por el marcado pecho de Mustang, llegó a la zona del corazón y sintió los rápidos y acelerados latidos de éste, fue bajando tortuosamente y sintió una profunda y larga cicatriz en esa zona, depositó un suave beso en ella, Roy alcanzó a suspirar, pero entonces Edward atrapó los rosados pezones del mayor, el Coronel lanzó un gruñido por la agresividad del rubio, pero fue olvidado con rapidez al sentir las gentiles caricias que le hacía con la lengua.

Full Metal sintió como Roy posaba sus ardientes manos sobre sus caderas, con un compás acelerado comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de cuero de Ed, haciendo de eso toda una experiencia, simplemente lo abrió, bajó la bragueta del menor y empezó a bajar el pantalón lentamente con todo y boxers...

Edward interrumpió todos los movimientos repentinamente, detuvo sus caricias y detuvo las deseosas manos de Roy.

Levantó su mirada y entonces pareció digerir las situación al cien por ciento. Parecía que su respiración se aceleraba más al comprender que era lo que estaban a punto de hacer igualmente su mirada se ensombreció.

.-" ¿Ed..."- el Coronel miraba dudoso y con rostro de puchero por haber interrumpido esos momentos, pero aún con la llama del deseo encendida en sus negros ojos.

Full Metal agitó su cabeza para despejarse¡Malición!. Se levantó del delicioso y caliente cuerpo de Roy que seguía mirándole dudoso. Edward se frotó la cara con las manos , se subió los pantalones y abrochó su cinturón. No volvió a mirar al Coronel a los ojos y se retiro a paso rápido del campo visual de Mustang.

Roy Mustang no acababa de entenderlo. Entonces sintió un "pequeñísimo" problema entre sus piernas.

.-"¡Maldita sea!"- murmuró exasperado. ¿A quien carajos se le ocurre dejarlo con un asunto de esa magnitud a medias?

Además le habían dado en el ego. ¡Nunca en sus experiencias de conquista, jamás, alguien lo había dejado así!... Bastante excitado y solo.

Giró la vista hacia la fiesta que había atrás. El sonido exterior comenzaba a llenar su oído, Edward lo había llevado a un estado en que nada mas importaba, solo el hecho de que Full Metal estaba con él. Simplemente pudo refunfuñar consigo mismo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Abrió la llave fría del lavabo y se limpió la cara para despejarse. Venció la necesidad que tenía de abrir la regadera y darse una buena ducha helada. Se limpió el rostro hasta sentir que era suficiente, después se peinó un poco la larga cabellera suelta que había quedado alborotada y se la amarró rápidamente en una coleta, tomó su abrigo rojo que estaba colgado en la perchera del baño, se lo puso y salió.

.-"¡Ed, ya te vas!".- Maes Hughes parecía estar en el mismo lugar toda la noche, un lugar estratégico, pues podía vigilar a los hombres y sus bailarinas así como tomar nota de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en su sofá. Sonreía con complicidad.

.-" Si, Teniente..."- su tono era algo tenso, le ponía nervioso imaginar que Hughes vió todo, sin embargo...-"Parece que aquí no me divierto como los otros, además tengo que ir a ver a Al"-... Maes fue quien le aconsejó hacer eso, bueno no exactamente...

.-" Ya veo, muy bien... Gracias por venir, Ed"- sus ojos verdes brillaron.-" Ah, por cierto... ¡Mañana vendrán a la fiesta, cierto!"- afirmaba, no preguntaba.

.-"Claro, Teniente, tenemos un trato..."- se despidió, Hughes le contestó con una sonrisa.

Al salir del apartamento vio que ahora el setenta por ciento de los presentes estaba pasado de copas y entretenidos con el espectáculo. Era seguro que ninguno de ellos perdería de vista aquello simplemente para mirar hacia el sofá. Se sentía un poco seguro por eso. Salió del apartamento.

El clima afuera era húmedo. Ya pasaba mas de medianoche. El fresco de la noche le dio de lleno. Caminar hacia los dormitorios militares le haría bien. Había dejado mucho tiempo a su hermano solo y en los dormitorios.

El plan para esa noche no había salido tan bien, se salió de control. Solo tenía que provocar al Coronel, en cambio casi terminó acostándose con él. ¡Maldita sea! No había medido cuanto podía provocarle el experimentado Roy Mustang. Y era que él, Edward Elric ¡No era de cartón!... Sabía controlar sus hormonas adecuadamente delante de muchas situaciones seductoras, lo hacía porque debía concentrarse más en buscar la Piedra Filosofal... y resultaría poco increíble decir que él, quien viajaba tanto, que conocía tanto, que maduraba tanto... era un suave y virgen querubín, no definitivamente no lo era.

Aún así... tenía que controlarse y vigilar es delgada y peligrosa línea... además detestaba al bastardo del Coronel quien sabiendo su desesperación por la Piedra le escondía esa supuesta información irrelevante sobre Alquimia Biológica y la Piedra. Aunque resultaba obvio, ese tipo de información casi siempre era altamente restringida y sería un delito mostrársela a alguien no autorizado.

Así que conseguiría ser alguien autorizado persuadiendo de cualquier forma el pervertido del Coronel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel día era la gran boda de Maes Hughes quien lucía espléndidamente feliz. La ceremonia religiosa había sido celebrada en una Iglesia. La novia, ahora Glacier Hughes, se veía bellísima con el vestido blanco de novia. El padrino, Roy, estaba realmente feliz por su amigo Maes quien siempre mostraba una animada sonrisa toda la vida, pero ahora todo su ser parecía estar completo. Se sentía bien por él, pero aquel dolor profundo dolor en el pecho le oprimió momentáneamente.¡Tonterías! Y giró su mirada a la pasajera compañera que había elegido para esa ocasión especial. Era una joven hermosa, una radiante y alegre pelirroja de quien era amigo hacía algunos meses, ella era florista y estaba conciente de la fuerte manera en que ella lo apreciaba. Vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco, la estrechó contra si amorosamente y ella le respondió con dulzura. Esa era su felicidad, de esa forma disfrutaba mas la vida.

La fiesta era celebrada en un jardín. Todos los invitados, naturalmente, eran amigos y familiares de los novios. Roy estaba sentado con su pareja en la mesa de honor, saludando a los compañeros militares que iban cordialmente a saludarles.

Alex Louis Armstrong había limpiado sus felices lágrimas después de la ceremonia y se la pasó persiguiendo un rato al novio para brindarle los milenarios consejos que supuestamente habían pasado de generación en generación en los Armstrong para el matrimonio perfecto.

Jean Havoc decía haber superado el hecho de que por enésima vez el Coronel había elegido a la chica que coincidencialmente el también habría querido llevar, así que estaba en una mesa con su clásica postura perdida de rechazo.

Riza Hawkeye miraba de reojo a Mustang acariciando por debajo su mágnum de grueso calibre. Todos le habían dicho que debió haber aceptado la invitación del Coronel, pero ella ya había aceptado ir con un atractivo comandante a quien parecía ignorar.

Entonces un invitado pareció llegar tarde, la compañera de Mustang notó que su compañero parecía interesadísimo en los recién llegado invitados de quienes sobresalía una curiosa y llamativa armadura con un moño negro de gala atado a su cuello. Eso le pareció bizarro.

Roy vislumbró a Edward que era acompañado por... su instantáneamente declarada enemiga... Winry Rockbell... quien vestía un vestido corto y veraniego color crema que la hacía lucir bastante linda.

.-" Ella es muy linda..."- comentó su compañera. Mustang la asesinó con la mirada.

Full Metal se dirigió a la mesa de honor y mordió levemente su labio. Honestamente Roy se veía bastante atractivo vestido con traje negro de gala... Los hermanos Elric y Winry les saludaron animadamente y Mustang respondió con frialdad. Se sentaron junto a ellos, porque Hughes decidió que así fuera.

.-" Parece que Winry-san y Edward-kun hacen una pareja hermosa"- comentaron Maes y Glacier, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, el momento fue interrumpido porque el Coronel se estaba ahogando con el vino.

Mas tarde vinieron los brindis por los novios, por el futuro, por los invitados, algunas palabras y de repente el novio alzó la copa y brindó:

.-"Por las futuras parejas... por Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell"- todos parecieron levantar la copa alegres, pero la copa de Roy Mustang se reventó repentinamente y su mano comenzó a sangrar, todos parecieron sobresaltarse y preocuparse, pero él parecía furioso.

Edward sonrió completamente satisfecho para sus adentros.

Haría de ese día algo inolvidable para el Coronel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Guten Tag!

Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi humilde fic! En verdad que me hacen muy feliz! n.n

En fin... si, me costó trabajo decidir como acababa lo del sofá... pero tranquilos, compensaré esa interrupción!

El capítulo me pareció algo lento y sin gran acción... pero después las cosas se acelerarán!

Haré lo posible por actualizar constantemente, pero entraré a la escuela (que contradictoriamente es la que me inspira) y eso me llenará de deberes y entrenamientos!

Gracias por leer!

Reviews Onegai! n.n

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"Pido soñar y no creer en mentiras vacías"_


	4. Capítulo 4

**More Action, Please.**

**Summary: **Edward Elric sabe que él mismo es la debilidad de Roy Mustang ¿Qué planes tiene para el Coronel cuando se entere que información crucial de la Piedra está en sus manos?

**Disclaimers: **Hagane-no Renkinjutsushi (Full Metal Alchemist), NO me pertenece, es propiedad de la genialidad de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix y respectivos autores. NO los uso con fines de lucro, etc, etc

**Advertencias: **El siguiente fan fiction contiene relaciones Yaoi (hombre/hombre), si no te agrada la idea, recomiendo que salgas y leas alguna otra cosa... YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS, no se quejen después.

**Dedicator: **La dedicatoria sigue siendo para mi alumna e íntima amiga Mia Shundou (Andy-chan). Quien me ayudó muchísimo hace poco por ayudarme en mi última depresión adolescente, creo que hubiera tardado en salir de no ser por ella. Muchas Gracias, Andy! Te quiero mucho!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When I'm ridin' round the world, and I'm doin' this and I'm signin' that  
And I'm tryin' to make some girl, who tells me  
Baby, better come back maybe next week  
'Cause you see I'm on a losing streak  
I can't get no. Oh, no, no, no. Hey, hey, hey  
That's what I say. I can't get no, I can't get no  
I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction_

_**The Rolling Stones- Satisfaction**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en el baño, limpiándose la maldita cortada que le había producido el vidrio de la copa que rompió. ¡Maldición! Había hecho el ridículo en medio de los brindis. El simple hecho de pensar en esa mocosa rubia y Edward juntos le hervía la sangre.

¡No! Full Metal tenía el derecho de hacer lo que le viniera en gana con quien quisiera y como quisiera. Apretó su puño por la rabia que le dio pensar en eso, consiguiendo solamente profundizar la herida y lanzar un leve quejido.

.-" ¿Coronel?"- ¿Por qué siempre Edward era tan inoportuno? Esta vez ni siquiera pudo disimular y lo miró con falta de interés sin contestarle. Al menor pareció no importarle y se puso a un lado del lavabo donde Mustang curaba su herida. Observó a su superior que seguía ignorándolo, tomo su mano herida con suavidad, ese simple toque era reconfortante; Full Metal sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo mojó con su saliva y continuó limpiando la herida. Roy sentía mariposas en el estómago al sentir aquella caricia y cuidados de Ed.¡Parecía un crío enamorado! Al terminar de limpiar, la herida ya no sangraba y vendó la palma con el pañuelo, finalizando con un discreto nudo, levantó su dorada mirada hacia la negra y ensimismada del Coronel y le regaló una bella sonrisa.

.-" Creo que eso es todo. La saliva es mejor que el agua, pero no tan bueno como un desinfectante."- Comentó Edward aún con esa dulce sonrisa.

El Coronel reaccionó y levantó su mano, se sostuvo la muñeca y tocó el pañuelo blanco enredado en la palma y torso de su mano.

.-" ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Full Metal?"- cuestionó el mayor con algo de frialdad improvisada en su voz.

.-" Supongo que porque me siento culpable de esa cortada y copa reventada"- respondió con inocencia

Mustang resopló rendido. -"De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Full Metal"- salió del baño y en la entrada lo esperaba su preocupada compañera.

.-" ¡Roy¿Estás bien?"- corrió a él y lo abrazó, levantó la mano de Mustang y miró su mano vendada improvisadamente con un pañuelo.- " ¿Qué ha pasado?"-

.-" No es de preocuparse, es sólo que apreté la copa muy fuerte. Ya sabes, la alegría por mi amigo..."- maldita sea, no se pudo inventar peor excusa.-"... por el recuerdo de cuando yo era joven al ver a Elric y a la joven Rockbell"- hizo un esfuerzo por decir lo último.

.-"Pero sigues siendo joven"- le sonrió la pelirroja, colocando la mano del Coronel alrededor de su cintura y acercando su rostro para besar al Coronel con amor.

.-"Si, tienes razón"- afirmó después del beso. Bueno, no era buen momento para besarse con ella, pero ¿Olvidó lo de la copa no?. Y se retiraron abrazados hacia la fiesta.

Pero que indiscreto le parecía el Coronel, andar de presuncioso con su pareja.¡Bah, que ridículo¡Qué excusa más barata se había sacado!. Pero que... ¿Era que esperaba decir al Coronel algo como "Si, lo que sucede esque me puse celoso de mi subordinado, sabes, es tan sexy"?. Agitó su cabeza exageradamente en señal de negación. ¿Qué tonterías acababa de imaginar?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco, el padrino de la boda iba a esperar hasta que el último se fuera, era su deber. Los novios ya se habían ido rebosantes de alegría a su Luna de Miel, Roy había dado la bendición a su amigo Maes y éste se fue radiante. Su compañera había decidido quedarse hasta el final con él, aunque Roy insistiera en llevarla a su casa. Estaba sentado a su lado con ella abrazada de él y con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del Coronel.

Observaba a Winry y Edward que ahora estaban sentados casi en la misma posición que ellos. Edward susurró algo al oído de la rubia y ésta rió discretamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Full Metal giró su vista hacia Mustang y se dio cuenta de que su superior le miraba fijamente. Ed le sonrió y le dedicó una mirada incitante que decía claramente " Esto es muy bueno ¿no Coronel?". Invitándolo a terminar con un:

"Usted y ella parecen igual de cómodos"

" ¿Vas a dejar que SOLO ella me disfrute?"

Roy retiró su mirada de él y hundió su rostro en la melena roja de su acompañante. Aún olía fuertemente a Lavanda, olor de mujer, ese que tanto le enloquecía...

Ah, las mujeres. Bellas criaturas, no había duda que ellas eran una pura y real creación divina. Nunca dudaría que detrás de cada gran hombre existía una regia mujer. Claro ejemplo era él mismo. Su hermosa y recia Teniente Hawkeye... la apreciaba tanto, pero tanto que nunca podría amarla. Él no era un buen hombre era inestable, inconstante con el amor. La haría sufrir mucho o a cualquiera que quisiera compartir su vida al lado de la suya...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba a nada de irse de nuevo a investigar con su hermano. Ya se habían ido a despedir de Winry en la estación de trenes de Central. Su joven hermano estaba en los dormitorios preparando las cosas para irse.

Se había colado hasta la oficina del Coronel en secreto. Seguro Mustang lo mataría si lo sorprendiera husmeando en su oficina, pero ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que comprobar si en verdad existían esos papeles de lo que Hughes tanto le especuló, tenía saber que todo ese sacrificio valía la pena. Abrió todos los cajones buscando aceleradamente algo... examinó las carpetas de trabajo ansiosamente sin nada... comenzó a buscar en los libreros hasta encontrar una carpeta con etiqueta interesante "Lecciones para triunfar amorosamente". Demonios, ese baka no necesitaba algo así y efectivamente los archivos no eran nada parecido.

Los archivos eran titulados "Alquimia Biológica". El corazón le latía con fuerza por la emoción, comenzó a leerlo y como esperaba estaban en código. Solo pudo comprender algo sobre una chica, una transmutación humana y piedras rojas. Comenzó a escuchar pasos y murmullos en el pasillo, cerró la carpeta con violencia y lo colocó en el librero, pero no alcanzó escabullirse y solo pudo esconderse muy bien detrás del librero, definitivamente no iba a salir con vida de esa. Escuchó como el Coronel entraba e inspeccionaba su oficina sospechosamente, colocaba unos papeles en el escritorio y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Suspiró aliviado.

.-" ¿Buscabas algo, Full Metal?"- A Edward casi se le sale el corazón por semejante susto. Roy Mustang lo sorprendió detrás del librero y lo encerró en la esquina de éste con un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio. No lucía enfadado, no, definitivamente... lucía ¿travieso? Había inclinado peligrosamente su rostro hacia el suyo, sentía su cálido aliento y sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, el delicioso calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a rodear el de Ed y esos ardientes ojos negros brillaban, esa sonrisa retorcida demasiado provocativa.¡Era imposible no caer rendido ante eso!. Full Metal cedió, cerró los ojos y le ofreció sus suaves labios al Coronel quien no dudó en aceptarlos y comenzar a bajar hacia su rostro, sintió el aliento del joven encontrarse con el suyo, rozó esos labios tan suaves y gloriosos...

.-"¡Coronel, el General Hakuro requiere su---¡"- el Teniente Havoc irrumpió en la oficina, interrumpiendo el momento. Vio que su superior estaba en posición acosadora con Full Metal, rápidamente entendió eso.-"...¡Oh! lo siento..."- dio vuelta con los labios apretados para evitar decir algo indebido y se retiró de la oficina. ¡Maldita sea, más tarde le iba ir muy mal por haber interrumpido, pero ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber? El Coronel debió haber dejado un letrero decente de "No molestar" o algo así ¿no?.

Edward se había sonrojado, pero no le importó. Empujó al Coronel y se alejó de él.

.-" Sólo venía a avisar que ya era hora de irme, volveré a hacer mis investigaciones"- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, aún sentía la vergüenza en el rostro y sentía calientes las orejas. ¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzado¿Le avergonzaba el hecho de que los descubrieran a él y a Roy juntos?. No podía actuar con cordura, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró de la oficina.

Mustang sólo alcanzó a golpear el escritorio después de que Edward cerrara la puerta, lo golpeó con tal fuerza que se lastimó la mano. Oh, pobre Havoc, pobre, pobre... que mal le iría, que mal le iría... ¡Seguramente no volvería a ver a Full Metal hasta dentro de meses!... Él mismo compadecía al Teniente Jean Havoc...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya dos meses desde que no volvía a pisar Central. Dos meses desde que no veía al Coronel. ¡Maldición! No solía pensar tanto en él. Únicamente lo hacía cuando la entrega de reporte estaba cercana y eran pensamientos de desagrado y fastidio. Ahora eran de inquietud. Tenía un sentimiento cercano a la culpabilidad, sentía que debió acabar ese estúpido e insignificante último encuentro en la oficina de su superior.¡Pero no! Ahora por eso recordaba diario a Roy...

Y había regresado a Central para terminar eso que no terminó. Para convencerse de que sus hormonas estaba descontroladas, solo eso...

.-" Al, saldré por un momento..."- informó el mayor a su hermano.

.-" Nii-san..."- Alphonse estaba preocupado por su hermano, últimamente lucía pensativo. Intentaba ayudar a su hermano mayor, pero él solo contestaba que no era nada. Su querido hermano... Edward nunca contaba totalmente todas sus preocupaciones a Al, lo hacía para protegerlo... pero el menor sentía que eso lo lastimaba más...

Caminaba por las solitarias y sombrías calles de la ciudad. Ya no le importaba donde se encontraba ahora, tenía demasiados problemas en la mente. Le llamó la atención una bella joven sentada en una banca, ella le sonrió, en verdad que era muy bonita. Un momento... ¿Qué hacía una niña tan sola a esas horas de la noche?...

Sus reflejos le hicieron volver la vista hacia la banca.¡Nada! Comenzó a buscar a algo o alguien con la mirada...

.-"Muy lento, enano..."-

.-"¡Envy!"-

.-" Lindas distracciones¿no lo crees?"- Un haz de luz recorrió su cuerpo y recobró su forma original. Hizo un movimiento sumamente rápido e inmovilizó a Edward por la espalda, su cuerpo estaba en un contacto peligroso y tentador contra el de Full Metal.-" ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no me hubieras descubierto¿Me habrías seducido?... Me habría encantado eso."- escupió Envy quien sentía como ese pequeño cuerpo intentaba inútilmente zafarse de su agarre y lo único que lograban era a provocar al homúnculo de una manera carnal...

.-" ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces¡Y, maldita sea, SUÉLTAME!"-

.-" No, no haces esa clase de cosas, al menos no diario... pero estoy seguro de que las imaginas¡Oh, claro que lo haces, enano!"- Ese frágil y joven cuerpo le atraía demasiado. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba; le repugnaba esa piel, esa sangre, esa mirada, ese maldito espíritu que eran del bastardo que le había dado vida y lo había abandonado. Lo maldecía a él y su sangre. Nunca podría describir con palabras cuanto detestaba al enano de Acero, lo odiaba; sin embargo... le gustaba y mucho. Ya no ponía atención ni le interesaba la sarta de idioteces que decía ese enano. Se perdió en el cuello que estaba mirando. Quería probarlo y después de eso quería morderlo, quería desgarrar la piel de su cuello y probar el metálico sabor de su sangre , quería escuchar que el hijo de ese maldito gritara, que gritara de dolor placentero, que le pidiera a gritos más... más dolor...

Hundió su rostro en ese delgado cuello y el sintió el olor de Edward, lo lamió con suavidad e instantáneamente el menor se estremeció, parecía perturbado y forzó de tal manera que él mismo se lastimaba, sentía la húmeda y extraña boca del homúnculo recorriendo su cuello, cuanto le repugnaba eso. Notó entonces que Envy se concentraba más en su nueva tarea y aflojó su agarre, entonces Full Metal logró zafarse y golpeó al homúnculo con una fuerza tremenda, haciéndolo retroceder. Envidia lo miró con rostro desafiante y una sonrisa maliciosa y maniática se formó en su rostro. Edward se colocó en posición de combate. No podía hacer otra cosa, sabía que el homúnculo lo había encontrado por algo y no podía ni quería huir de él.

Envy soltó una sombría risa.

No podía matar a ese enano, estaba explícitamente prohibido, aún era de mucha utilidad. No, no podía, pero nunca le prohibieron divertirse con él. Y si alguna vez lo habían hecho ¡Al diablo con esa anciana de mierda!. Iba a divertirse esa noche y sobretodo lo iba a disfrutar profundamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-" ¿ QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE DECIR, SOLDADO?"- El Coronel estaba desatadamente fuera, muy fuera de sus casillas. El cadete se ponía nervioso, la visión imponente de su furioso superior no era muy alentadora.

.-" Señor, el Alquimista de Acero Edward Elric fue llevado de emergencia al hospital. Caminó hasta el hospital militar en un estado crítico, señor".- el soldado no entendía la chispa que se prendió en los ojos furiosos del Coronel. ¿Por qué demonios le habían encargado a un sencillo soldado como él eso de informar al superior de un Alquimista Estatal? No parecía difícil, pero Mustang tenía fama, una muy curiosa fama... El joven soldado giró su vista hacia la Primer Teniente del Coronel, ella le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

.-" Señor, me parece adecuado ir a verificar personalmente el estado de Edward Elric"- sugirió en tono marcial y formal. El Coronel asintió algo aturdido.

El cadete miró la enorme pila de papeles de trabajo en el escritorio de su superior. Inevitablemente salió un comentario.

.-" ¿Cree adecuado dejar tanto trabajo por algo tan insignificante, Señor?".- preguntó de manera educada y adecuada para un oficial de su pequeño rango. Sin embrago el Coronel le fulminó con su mirada negra y tomó aire para gritarle y responderle...

Oh, maldición! Él y su graaan bocota...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El homúnculo lamía la sangre que se había salpicado directamente a sus labios. Un glorioso sabor de éxtasis. Esa sangre, esa carne, ese dolor era una droga para él. Se había convertido en su nuevo vicio y quería, no, tenía que probar más y hacer sufrir a ese frágil cuerpo humano. Y tenía... no, debía poseerlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daba vueltas por toda la sala de espera. No podía soportar más, cada minuto se alargaba de una manera agobiante y cada hora era un calvario inimaginable...

Y ahí estaba Alphonse, el amado hermano de Edward. Riza estaba su lado y consolaba a Al. Mustang sentía que el joven Elric sufría, sufría de dos maneras lastimeras. Sufría por su hermano pero su sufrimiento se duplicaba pues sentía el llanto que debía bajar a sus mejillas tibias, sin embargo no sucedía eso. Sabía que si Full Metal viera eso lo lastimaría. Una espina se clavó en su pecho. Recordó los archivos de Alquimia Biológica que yacían escondidos en su librero... Enseñárselos a Edward significaba una falta militar... pero ¿Cuántas veces no había retado a sus superiores?... No era por eso, había un peligro latente y era que...

.-" ¡Coronel Mustang! "- El doctor por fin había salido. Y su expresión alivió a todos.-" El joven Elric se encuentra en un estado estable, se recuperará"-

Alphonse se le adelantó a Roy, alcanzó al doctor y con una voz llena de sinceridad agradeció al médico.

.-" Muchas Gracias, doctor, gracias por ayudar a mi hermano"- el médico se conmovió al instante.

.-" Vamos¿Quieren ir a verlo?"- sugirió el doctor, pero entonces notó que el Coronel se había puesto su abrigo negro y se estaba retirando con su Teniente, Mustang levantó una mano en señal de conformidad.

Ya habían salido del hospital cuando Riza habló.

.-" ¿Esta seguro, Coronel?"-

.-" Si, Teniente. No es necesario verlo".- "No aún" pensó melancólicamente "Hasta que dé con el responsable de esto, podré verlo".-" Hawkeye, inicie los procesos para una investigación"- ordenó con firmeza.

.-"¡Si, señor!"-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos en medio de la noche. Estaba en el hospital y la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente el cuarto. Sintió dolor en el brazo izquierdo causado por la aguja en su vena que lo conectaba un suero. Todos los dolores de su cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer en ese instante. Sentía algunas puntadas de reciente cosida y el rezago de los golpes. Sentía las vendas y el olor del ungüento. Buscó a alguien con la mirada en el cuarto. Estaba solo.

Recordó el motivo de encontrarse en ese hospital. Su cerebro pareció despertar. Y recordó la batalla tan sangrienta que tuvo contra Envy, el simple recuerdo le hizo sobresaltarse y un miedo instintivo amenazó con aflorar, pero Edward lo controló.

Ese psicópata había peleado a muerte contra él, lo había herido gravemente, pero Full Metal no pudo hacer nada contra del homúnculo, sólo revivía de la muerte una y otra vez. Hasta que Envy sintió que fue suficiente, se abalanzó contra el joven Elric malherido y no le hizo más daño. Simplemente bajó hasta su cuello herido y lo besó, comenzó a besarlo y a lamerlo, a mordisquearlo también... Ed no sabía como reaccionar, además no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que debía vivir, debía sobrevivir, debía devolverle su cuerpo a Al. El homúnculo pareció terminar y levantó la vista con los labios salpicados, los lamió con satisfacción, sonrió maniáticamente y después... desapareció.

Simplemente no comprendía, Envy siempre había deseado matarle...

No pudo terminar de pensar porque el sueño lo venció... Aún estaba muy cansado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-" ¡Nii-san!"- su hermano había llegado a primera hora de la mañana y al verlo despierto y desayunando su voz se llenó de alegría.

.-"¡Al¿Dónde has estado?"- preguntó el mayor.

.-" Riza-san me ofreció quedarme en su casa, nii-san, ella y el Coronel han sido muy amables"-

.-" ¿El Coronel?...

.-" ¡Si, nii-san, pero antes de eso tienes que contarme como fue que te hicieron esto!"-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había mandado a su hermano a descansar. Necesitaba estar solo. Y debía persuadir al doctor para convencerlo de que ya estaba muy bien.¡ Tenían que darlo de alta YA!. Sólo entregaría el estúpido reporte y se largaría de ahí...

Como sea su reporte era solo una excusa muy barata para regresar a Central y convencerse que NO quería algo con el Coronel, solo eran hormonas.

Ahora tenía que pensar en Envy... prácticamente lo había besado en el cuello... Y no lo entendía...

Escuchó el resonar de pasos en el pasillo. Suspiró, su hermano había regresado muy pronto. Debía decirle que no se preocupara tanto por él. Sintió que esa persona llegaba a la habitación y entraba. Cerró los ojos como signo de resignación.

.-" Al, te dije que estaría muy bien, debes preocuparte mejor por---"- No, definitivamente no era su hermano menor. Inmediatamente se incorporó de un salto.

.-" Coronel..."- el joven alquimista se quedó sin aliento.

Roy Mustang había llegado al borde de la cama con un paso imponente. Lucía muy serio y sus lagunas negras brillaban con intensidad.

Entonces repentinamente, sin siquiera esperarlo, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del Coronel de una manera apasionada. Los expertos y exquisitos labios de Mustang danzaban contra los suyos con extremo fervor, simplemente no se resistió en ningún momento y aceptó el beso con la misma intensidad. El tibio cuerpo del Coronel comenzó a caer sobre el suyo lentamente mientras ese profundo beso parecía no terminar. Lo estaba besando de una manera deliciosa, con mucha pasión y febrilidad. Los besos que había recibido aquella noche en el sofá parecían insípidos comparados con aquel. La lengua de Roy comenzó a tocar sus labios, Edward quería abrirle paso a su lengua y rodeó el cuello de Mustang con los brazos, entonces abrió su boca despacio para dejar que la juguetona lengua del Coronel explorara todo cuanto quisiera y jugara también con la suya. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse y las temperaturas de cu cuerpo subían al mismo ritmo. Si no terminaba eso ahora, acabaría haciendo el amor con Roy en el hospital.

Separó al Coronel con suavidad. Tenía los labios rojos por la intensidad de aquel beso. Mustang no parecía molesto de haber parado ahí. Su mirada dura había cambiado y ahora mostraba una mirada cristalina de sinceridad.

.-" Full Metal... ¿sabes? Me gustas mucho"-

¡Oh, diablos! Si el Coronel le hubiera dicho eso en otro momento a Edward no le gustaría nada esa situación, pero al escuchar esas declaraciones ahora, Edward se sintió dichoso como nunca en mucho tiempo...

Y descubrió que Roy Mustang también le gustaba... y mucho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Guten Tag! n.n

Ahh! Escribí más de lo que acostumbro. Lo hice para adelantar trabajo, ya me he atareado mucho y debía actualiza el fic. En fin, espero no ausentarme por mucho tiempo. No pienso abandonar éste fic!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Originalmente era un sencillo one-shoot, pero decidí ampliarlo con las secuelas que ya tenía escritas y podrá quedar de un tamaño decente.

En fin, espero siga siendo de su agrado!

Gracias por leer!

Reviews Onegai! n.n

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"Es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Actualizado:** Martes 22 de Agosto 2006


End file.
